


I Want Your Midnights

by misssnowfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Surprises, the one where they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssnowfox/pseuds/misssnowfox
Summary: “Shouyou…” he chokes, stopping right outside his apartment door, pressing his forehead against it, anything to not have to walk into that empty space. “I miss you…”___Kageyama's New Year's Eve gets off to a sad start.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	I Want Your Midnights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayoldcupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake/gifts).



> For my darling [Wifey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayoldcupcake)
> 
> Love you lots!!!

Kageyama buzzes himself into his apartment building, holds it open and waits politely for Noya to finish their conversation so he can finally sulk alone. 

“You’ve never spent a New Year’s away from home and let me tell you, no one parties like the Italians do,” Noya chatters. 

Kageyama doesn’t even have it in him to lift the despondent tone of his voice when he mumbles, “I’d rather just stay in and order a pizza.” 

He hates pizza.

Noya smirks at him. “I bet you do.”

Kageyama frowns. “What?”

“Nothing,” he laughs. “Go on then, if you have the energy later to drag yourself out with us, you know where I am!”

Kageyama spends the entire walk up to his apartment frowning, wondering if he really looks  _ that _ tired. He doesn’t  _ feel  _ it. He doesn’t dwell on Noya’s cryptic prattle and instead, fishes out his phone and looks at the time. 

16:40. Almost time for the midnight countdown in Miyagi. 

He presses, for once not giving a damn about how much this long-distance call is going to cost him.

“Ciao!” he hears that bright, nasally voice chirp down the line. “All done with practice for the day?”

Something breaks. Unexpected and unstoppable. It shouldn’t affect him; distance is something he knows, something they’ve both known for as long as they’ve known how to love each other. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the way he pushed himself harder at training today to take his mind off things, or the sea of voices he doesn't understand, or the awkward time differences, or the many, many weeks they’ve spent apart already this season, or the first holiday he’ll be celebrating away from his loved ones, or whether it’s just a rotten, unlucky day. 

But he cracks. 

“Shouyou…” he chokes, stopping right outside his apartment door, pressing his forehead against it, anything to not have to walk into that empty space. “I  _ miss  _ you…”

The tears come, as silent as he can make them and he turns the phone away from his mouth to preserve what little dignity he has left. 

“Silly Tobio…” he hears in a sigh down the line. Only not just down the line. It sounds like the voice is coming from two places at once. “At least get out of the hallway if you’re gonna cry, you’ll scare the neighbours.”

“How do you know I’m—”

He frowns and looks around, tears somewhat subsiding.

He can almost  _ see _ the smile in what he hears next. “Open the door, you idiot.”

He does, and standing at the end of the short hallway, in the doorway of his living room, is a bright smile and the wildest eyes he knows. He doesn’t wonder or try to connect the dots, he just goes like a duck to water. 

Holding and being held by Shouyou, getting to smell his shampoo again, feeling hands on his back and a nose pressed into his shirt, he knows he’s dangerously close to tears again.

“How—” he asks, not daring to let go of his grip for a second. He can’t trust that Noya didn’t slip something into his coffee earlier. 

He feels Shouyou’s breathy, one-of-a-kind giggle vibrate against his shirt where he can’t pull away far enough to speak clearly. Good. Kageyama doesn’t want him any further than this. Even if he can’t speak. “Noya called me,” he mumbles, nuzzling into the shirt now that he probably realises he’s not going anywhere. “Said—”

But Kageyama doesn’t care what Noya said, as grateful as he may be. Because all he cares about is lifting Shouyou’s head away from his shirt with both hands, feeling the warmth on his cheeks, taking five indulgent seconds to stare into his eyes, and kissing his mouth. 

Just in case he’s about to wake up. 

As he chases the butterflies out of his stomach and cradles Shouyou’s face between his hands as he kisses him back, it’s the first time since he set foot in his apartment that it finally feels like a home.

“Happy new year,” they both say simultaneously, only to spend the next ten minutes in heated discussion over who said it first.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little something lightly sprinkled with angst! I promise, the next thing I'm posting will be much longer hahaha
> 
> Love, Roxanne xxx
> 
> *
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/misssnowfox)to spam me about kagehina <3
> 
> ___
> 
> UPDATED A/N
> 
> I can't thank you enough for all the lovely words you've had to say about my fic, but I've decided, at least for the time being, to disable comments on all my fics up to this point. New fics will have comments enabled, but email notifications turned off. This has nothing to do with any negative experiences with anyone commenting (as you can see if you read, it's all very very kind), but I've just found the experience a little too overwhelming for me personally in terms of responding and no matter how many people tell me not to worry, it's not going away, and I know the more I write the more it'll frustrate me. I didn't want to let new people comment on the story and feel ignored or left out because they thought I refused to reply to them. So the best way for me to do that is just to disable all fics where there are already existing comments. I know this can be horribly frustrating for some folks, so if you really would like to get in touch with me, I LOVE talking to new people and you an reach me via my twitter (linked in the A/N) or through my discord handle which is Roxanne#6113
> 
> I love you all and if you happen to find this fic after this A/N was written I hope you enjoy it and I love you all!


End file.
